Could really use a Wish
by Mysil
Summary: He was Hungry. So very Hungry. He needed to find a way to quench his thirst and fast... Only my second story so please be nice... Content.. you will quess which...are based purely on my own imagination, although influenced by many.
1. Chapter 1

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Yeah_

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you're staring at that phone in your lap_

_And you hoping but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel_

_And they sayin' what would you wish for_

_If you had one chance_

_So airplane airplane sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Somebody take me back to the days_

_Before this was a job, before I got paid_

_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_

_Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_

_But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant_

_I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

_Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Before the politics that we call the rap game_

_And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape_

_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_

_But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray_

_So can I get a wish to end the politics?_

_And get back to the music that started this shit_

_So here I stand and then again I say_

_I'm hoping' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Nick took the chance to glance over at Sara before returning his gaze to the road. They were on their way to a crime scene in Summerlin, a 419. He never figured Sara the kind of person to know that song, let alone the kind to sing along to it.

"What?" she says out of the blue. She could feel his eyes on her even though she was fixedly staring out the window.

"Oh, nothing, just never figured you would like that kind of music is all." He says. In actuality he was surprised that he himself knew the song, preferring to listen to music of the country persuasion.

"You didn't seem to be complaining, seems you knew the song too, otherwise you would have changed it. The only reason I know it is because the lead singer from Paramore is featured in it." She simply stated, her gaze drifting briefly to him, before turning to once again stare out the window. She seemed to be a little out of character. To calm and collected compared to her normal jumpy and scattered self. Nick reflected on the meaning behind the particular song. In a train of thought not completely off track he wondered when people had to start doing his job. When conflict in the world came to a point when you had to have people investigate it.

They pulled up to the crime scene marked by the yellow crime scene tape. Exiting the Denali they were approached by Jim Brass.

"What do we got Jim?" Nick directed towards the detective as he was making his way to the back of the Denali to retrieve his kit.

"DB, gender yet undetermined of unknown age, was found in the backyard of one Lucas Walton, who claims they 'have never seen that...that thing' in his life". He said as he made eye contact with Sara and then Nick as he came back to the front of the vehicle, handing Sara her kit.

"Body is in a pretty bad way. It looks as if it has been torn to pieces by a wild animal." He continued as they made their way under the tape and towards the front door of the house.

The 'house' was more like a mansion, of the gothic persuasion. Brass thought it bore an uncanny resemblance to Lady Heather's domain. They made their way through the front door and came face to face with a very distraught Lucas Walton. The first officer was trying placate the man, but to no avail.

"Mr Walton just got a call from who I am assuming is his ex-wife." The officer directed towards Brass.

"It seems that their son and his friend have gone missing." He continued his attention shifting towards the two CSI's.

David, AKA Super Dave, entered the room through what appeared to be the kitchen. He motioned for Sara to come over to him. Upon her arrival David began to explain what he found from the body.

"Body appears to that of a boy in his late teens early twenty, there was very little else that I could tell. No Liver or any internal organs, really, present, so no time of death. No eyes either. Limbs are ripped to shreds. No ID." He said apologetically.

"Ok David...So ah, get him back to the morgue, when were done and see if you can get anything else off of him." Sara told him then made her way back over towards Nick, Brass and the distraught man. Mr Walton was telling Brass and

Nick about the phone call he received from his ex-wife.

"He told me he was going to be staying at her house tonight... He told her he was staying at a friend's house...I had told him that I wouldn't be home tonight... business. She just called here after calling the friend's house he wasn't there...we have no idea where he is." Walton said glancing towards the kitchen, which lead out towards the back yard.

"I'm going to go take a look." Sara said to Nick, following the man's line of sight. As she was leaving she heard Brass question the father for any sources of DNA that he might have of his son, to which he got the response of contained horror, but compliance. Brass then asked for the numbers of the ex-wife and the friend of the son.

She made her way to the backyard, taking in everything she saw along the way. Mostly she took note of the expensive appliances.

Immediately upon entering the backyard she was overwhelmed by the stench of iron, that metallic-y smell that comes with a blood bath, but also another smell that she distinctly recognised. The area was relatively large, and all of it was covered in some sort of blood or tissue matter. The body truly appears to have been torn to bits by a wild animal. Suddenly a sense of anger consumed Sara.

She heard a small intake of breath coming from behind her and she turned to give a small smile to Nick. He noticed the look of fire in her eyes, but was smart enough not to comment on it. Had he paid extra attention he would have noticed how the shape of her smile was slightly different.

"I think we're going to need a little help collecting all of this" Sara said to Nick. He nodded as he took another quick glance around the yard.

"I'll call the cadets." He said in agreement.

They were supervising the cadets as they gathered all of the body parts from all over the yard. The evidence bags were piling up. David had long since gone, taking what was essentially the skeleton back to the morgue.

Sara was overseeing the perimeter while Nick was gathering any evidence that was in the immediate vicinity of the 'body'. He had counted thirteen separate bags of body matter so far and that number was still rising. He had just collected a particularly large piece of tissue as he uncovered a pendant of some kind; it was so caked in blood it was hard to make out any details. He took a few photo's for documentation then took a glance up at Sara to quickly observer her. He noticed that her previously calm and collected persona was now replaced by a stiff and agitated one. She was staring fixedly at any foot print she had found within the perimeter.

It took the whole shift, but after finally collecting, documenting and taking photos of all the evidence and not finding anything more of interest they were heading back to the lab. They went straight to Grissom's office to update him on the case after logging in the evidence.

"It took the whole shift and cadets to collect all the evidence?" Grissom asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, Boss you shoulda seen it! Blood and body parts splattered all over the back yard." Nick southern drawl coming out in exasperation.

"Well, then you probably won't be able to continue the case any further until David has finished with the body. It's Sara's day off tomorrow so Greg will be joining you tomorrow as soon as he finishes his report from his B&E case tonight."

"Yeah, sure Boss. Brass is following up on the call from the ex-wife and then going to contact the friend's mother and get the story on him." Nick says slightly amazed that Grissom had gone from seemingly grouchy to accepting.

Sara and Nick made their way out of Grissom's office, friendly banter about what Sara will be doing on her day off quietly occurring between them.

"Pretty sure that I'm going to be sleeping." She said with a forced tired smile, although Nick could still see some of the anger in her eyes but had no clue as to where it came from.

"Well you enjoy your day sleeping then." He said, as he turned into the break room while she continued into down towards the locker room.

"Ok Nick, once Greg has finished his report he's yours, obviously the missing soon is of high priority. Catherine, Warrick in relation to Nicks case we have a missing persons. The friend of Daniel Walton, son of Lucas Walton who is also missing, Carl Spencer. Was reported as missing when the mother was informed by Brass that he was neither at the ex-wife's of Walton nor at Mr Walton's residence."Grissom then left the room leaving the assignment slips on the break room table. All their eyes followed him as he left the room.

"That's it? No instruction about where to start from, no suggestion about being caught up on the case?" Warrick asked confusion clearly written on her face.

"Sara's night off, he's always like that on her days off" Catherine said, still staring out the door after the enigmatic Gil Grissom had vacated it. She turned towards Nick.

"So get us caught up"

"Ok, Super Dave what you got?" Nick said as he walked through the double door of the morgue with Greg on his heels. David was working on a young woman when they entered and he covered her up and moved over to the wall filled with coolers.

"Hey Nick, Greg. Where's Sara at?" Dave asked with a little too much interest in his voice.

"It's her day off man." Nick says with a smile on his face. "So what you got?" He asks again.

"Well, I have confirmed the identity of the body. Brass brought in two samples earlier and had them sent to DNA in comparison to this unlucky young man. Meet the late Carl Spencer" David said as he opened the door behind which he was hidden. Greg, never having seen the body flinched at the sight of it.

"So we solved Warrick's and Catherine's case for them, maybe they can solve ours for us?" Greg said with a tinge of humour seeping into his voice.

"No if anything, this just makes the case more complicated." Nick states.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise in advance to any non Australian readers who are used to 'z's in many places where we use an 's' for example - apologise

* * *

He was hungry. So very hungry. He needed to eat and fast. Wandering down an alley in the outskirts of Vegas he caught the scent of a particularly smelly street dweller. The day before he would not have been in this part of the city, and he certainly would not have thought that the smelly bum was the most amazing thing he had ever smelt. But today, he was, and, he did.

He felt an agonising pain in his gums, then, nothing. Instinctively, he began to stalk as he got closer to his prey. The closer he got, the more his mouth watered.

He was so focused on what he was watching he tripped on a piece of scrap metal, laying next to the dumpster the bum was utilising to find his next meal. He (the bum) looked up, and the last thing he saw was a set of pearly white teeth.

* * *

She needed to find him, them both, and fast. First place she needed to check was their hide out. This was conveniently, in the one place where she and her people could act freely and not look any stranger than anybody else.

She entered the mansion and made her way through to the basement area. She could hear the rowdy voices of her 'family' already. As she entered through the door she heard them all go quiet.

They knew from the look on her face that somebody was in trouble.

As her 'family' turned to look away from her, they turned towards another in the group. And he looked guilty.

She walked toward him and she could tell from the look on his face that he was trying to come up with a reason behind his actions. However before he could utter a word she had him by the collar, holding him above her head.

"What you up to, Drake?" she asked him, with false politeness.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around." Said Drake, trying and failing to keep his voice even.

"Is that what you were doing a few hours ago, just hanging around? And answer me honestly, because we will both know if you are lying." At the beginning of that sentence, she had started with the same false politeness that she had used before, but by the end of it, it was clear how mad she truly was.

"I,I,I was lost you see. How was I supposed to know there was more than one mansion that looked like this? Vegas isn't exactly the type of place for Gothic mansions. An' I thought they were food. Two sweetly aged males just sitting in the back yard. What would you expect me to do?" he was desperate.

"I would expect you to use your brain, you idiot and even if, in your case, it's not a very big one. Anybody, anything, with a little common sense would know when the moment for feeding is right. Especially when I have given you all explicit order to consult me or Heather before you eat." By the end of her rant she felt deflated, she didn't know what to do with him.

_I could kill him on the spot, and set an example, or make him search for the boy, have him bring him here, and then kill him, also setting an example..._

"I hope you know that there is no way for me to cover this up. I was personally called to the scene. It was particularly gruesome, even from my purview. I have no idea what the boy who escaped looks like. Go, find him, bring him back here, UNHARMED, and then, maybe, we will see how it is you will be able to redeem yourself."

Drake nodded emphatically, glad to be given a chance to redeem himself.

Sara turned and made her way to her private quarters, the door leading to which was in the corner of the room. She dismissed Drake with a backwards wave of her hand. Around the room all that could heard were the whispers amongst the rest of the clan. One of who was bold enough to say,

"Ohhh, Someone's in trou~ble".

None were paying attention to the flashing red light in the corner of the room, even though they were all aware of it existence.


End file.
